


No Touching Allowed

by MisterDiddums



Category: D. Gray Man
Genre: Gen, Link needs to put dealing with annoying teenager on his resume, bullshit and tomfoolery, this is short as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterDiddums/pseuds/MisterDiddums
Summary: Listen, he may be the protagonist with some very angst ridden sob story, but Allen Walker is still a baby teenager and Link has to deal with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> copied from my tumblr, which I posted 10000000000000 years ago.

Howard Link prided himself on being a self controlled individual. He had skill sets upon skill sets that put him up to any task his Superior put him to.

“Walker what are you doing?”

“I’m having a seat Link, what does it look like I’m doing?”

Unfortunately, all of his experiences had yet to prepare him for Allen Walker.

“Yes, but there is no need to sit directly next to me, much less at such a proximity.”

At fifteen years of age, hardly yet an adult in the eyes of many, some may feel a twang of pity for someone so young to have faced the experiences Allen Walker has had. Link himself may also have similar ponderings, if not for the fact that Walker was placed on his watch for darker connections than simply needing someone to watch after him.

(”Glorified babysitter.” Bookman the youngest had once called him, much to Link’s indignation.)

At present, any attempt at sympathy towards the younger man was replaced within Link for a rising amount of irritation.

“Aww, Link.” Walker intoned. “It’s not like I’m _touching_ you.”

Link felt his eyebrow twitch at the faux pleasant smile on Walker’s young face.

“Be that as it may, your proximity is un-” the inspector began, only to be surreptitiously interrupted by a finger. A finger of which belonging to the hand of one Allen Walker. Said finger was also a mere inch-

No, centimeter (less than, even) from Link’s nose. (Which he may have scrunched up on pure involuntary reflex alone).

“ _I’m not touching you_.”

Howard Link prayed for patience.


End file.
